


Springtrapped Redux

by Immortal_trash389



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_trash389/pseuds/Immortal_trash389
Summary: In celebration of 100 one shots on Wattpad, I rewrote the Springtrapped trilogy of oneshots as one cohesive oneshot
Relationships: Phone Guy/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 11





	Springtrapped Redux

I whined, gripping my hair, collapsed into a ball on the floor, rocking back and forth as I muttered to myself. Dyl was rubbing my back, murmuring soft words into my hair. He’d told me so many times before that he wasn’t going to leave. That I would be the one leaving, not him. That I shouldn’t be so enamoured with a murderer. I only shook my head at each statement, sobbing into his hoodie as he carded his fingers through my hair. 

Shaking, I looked at him before nosing into his neck, sobs calming as he embraced me. Dylin hummed reassuringly, chaste kisses landing wherever he could reach. “I love you,” he murmured, nuzzling into my hair. I sniffled, looking at him.

“What if you die, Dyl?” He thought for a moment before kissing my forehead.

“Nothing bad will come to you, Scott. I’ll be there, even if you can’t see me.” My lip quivered, and I buried my face into his shoulder again.

“Don’t leave me…” I felt him rub my back, whispering.

“I won’t. Promise.”  
\---  
Once I calmed down, he kissed my forehead again, smiling softly. “I’ve gotta go do something real quick at the pizzeria, okay? I’ll be back in a bit.” I nodded, kissing him briefly. 

“Love you,” I murmured as he showed his fangs.

“Love you too.”  
\-----  
Dylin's PoV  
I don't remember exactly how I got the 'tronics to come to the back room, but it worked. First Freddy, then Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. Each one, hacked to bits with the axe I still held. Bits of endoskeletons were strewn amongst the wreckage, Foxy's wiring still sparking a little from a contact short.

I remember the looks of surprise and betrayal on each of their faces as they came upon the scene of me with an axe over Freddy's corpse. I sighed, smiling softly as I dropped the axe, looking over the mess. I can leave. They're free and gone. I leaned against the wall, running my hands over my face.

We won't forget. I yanked my hands away from my face, looking at the wreckage. Four ghostly figures walked toward me, each one sporting their own wounds. Oh, shit. I freaked, running for the safe room I hid in while I waited for the robots. I slammed the door shut, breath heaving.

Of course, a wooden door doesn't keep ghosts of past mistakes away. They phased through the door, blank eyes watching me. Kaitlyn walked towards me, and I ran to the far side of the room, as far away from her as I could get. She followed, and I ran to the other side of the room, nearly slipping in a puddle. Warped giggles sounded from the spectators, and I wildly glanced around the room, looking for a way to escape.

There. The drab yellow rabbit form caught my eye, and I smiled, heaving it to a standing position and getting in, careful not to trigger the locks. My breathing was ragged, heavy as I watched the kids. Heaving breaths turned into chuckles, the full blown laughter as I realized they weren't gonna do anything.

Unfortunately, my laughter drowned out the clicking of the springlocks as they unwound. I didn't realize what was happening until I heard the snap of one coming undone, followed by a cacophony of other locks following suit. Then, my screams as various endoskeleton parts pierced my flesh, driving themselves into my body. Pain overwhelmed my senses, sending my brain to overdrive before shutting down as I blacked out.  
\---  
I came to, cobalt eyes peering into my crimson ones. I flinched from the proximity, yelling in pain as I jolted the suit. Mike flinched when I yelled, rubbing his ear.

"Damn, Purple. Got yourself into a hell of a mess this time." I glared at him as best as I could, gritting my teeth in pain. I motioned for a phone, and Mike nodded, passing me his phone. I looked at him, then down at my suit-encased hands, then at the phone.

"Want me to call Scott? Tell him what you've gotten yourself into?" I nodded carefully, feeling the suit shift.

"And an ambulance," I managed around the metal piercing through my lips. He nodded again, calling 911 and apprising them to the situation before calling Scott.

"Hey, Scott. Did I wake you?" A sleep-slurred, negative response from the other side of the line. "Okay. Hey, uh, there's been an… incident at the pizzeria regarding Purple and the springlock suit that's been in the back room forever." A shriek from Scott, followed by a frantic set of questions.

"No, you don't need to come down. Yes, I called an ambulance and they're on the way. Yes, I know he's lucky and I'm sure he does too. No, he can't talk. Not well, anyway. Part of the suit is pierced through his lips. Yes, I'm sure he's gonna want to see you at the hospital. And no, I don't know why he did it." A pause, then, "Alright. See you there." He hung up, looking at me before standing.

"I'm gonna go wait for the ambulance out front. Hang in there." I nodded carefully, watching him walk to the dining room before I blacked out again.  
\-----  
Scott's PoV  
I gnawed on my lip, pacing as I waited for the nurse to give me news on Dyl. Goddammit, Dyl. Why'd you put yourself in the suit? A gentle hand rested on my shoulder, and I whirled to see the nurse. She smiled softly.

"Waiting on news about Dylin, right?" I nodded frantically, and she gestured for me to follow her. I did so, walking into the room where Dyl was, seeing him hooked up to a drip with pain medication in it.

"He needed a blood transfusion and hundreds of stitches. He's lucky he didn't die inside." I nodded, having been telling myself the very same thing. "He's on morphine and under anesthetic right now, so he might not wake up for a while." I nodded again, just relieved he wasn't in a coma.

"Thank you," I muttered, my voice weak. She nodded, walking out. I walked to the chair at the bedside, taking in the sight of Dylin mostly covered in bandages. I sat down, swallowing thickly as I watched the heart rate monitor, the rhythmic beeping lulling me to sleep.  
\---  
I awoke to Dylin groaning in pain, crimson eyes meeting mine as I sat up.

"Hey, Dyl," I said, watching him as he cocked the corner of his mouth up in a smile. He reached for me, teeth grit in pain. I smiled softly, resting my cheek against his palm carefully.

"Take it easy, love," I murmured. He nodded carefully, smiling at me.

"I'm sorry," he said. I shook my head.

"It's okay, love. Don't strain yourself. You've gotta be in a lot of pain." He twitched his mouth in a 'eh' sorta gesture.

"Could be better." I shook my head.

"Take it easy." He nodded, and I smiled softly, kissing his palm.

"Just focus on getting better."  
\---  
It was a while before Dyl could go home. He was mostly bandage free on his limbs, gauze still wrapped around his torso and neck.

Symmetrical scars littered a lot of the visible skin, an angry red compared to the pale white they'd become. We were given an ointment for the scars so they wouldn't get infected, along with an assortment of pain medications.

The first thing he did when we got home was all but flop onto the couch, pulling me close. He nuzzled into my hair, sighing happily.

"God, I missed being able to hold you," he muttered, wrapping both arms around me. I smiled, nosing into his neck carefully. "I love you, Scott."

I smiled, sighing softly. "I love you too, Dyl."


End file.
